


How to make a difference

by ArwenHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHermione/pseuds/ArwenHermione
Summary: Hermione Granger gets some unexpected advice from someone she greatly admires (from afar). In the process, she learns that to make a difference, you don't need to do great things. Focus on the small things with love, and you'll make that difference!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: International Witches Day





	1. To make a change...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [International_Witches_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/International_Witches_Day) collection. 



It was an otherwise unremarkable Thursday in May. After a morning in double Potions with the Hufflepuffs, Hermione was looking forward to some uninterrupted study time in the Library while her classmates went to attend that most useless of all classes: Divination. She still didn’t quite understand how some people could take that nonsense so seriously, especially since she knew most of them made up their homework assignments, given the conversations in the common room crafting the most morbid outcome. No, classes like Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were much more useful if you wanted to really do something with your life. If there was one thing Hermione was absolutely certain of, it was that she was going to go places. Make a difference. She’d told Professor McGonagall as much during their career advice talk last month

**********

“But Professor!”

“No, Miss Granger. You will not be permitted to – what did you call it? – audit the Muggle Studies course. And given that your class load is already substantially higher than your peers, I think you should focus on what you have.”

Hermione recognized the look on Professor McGonagall’s face as one that told her any further attempt at discussion would be pointless. She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes.

“Let’s talk about your career options, instead,” her Head of House said. “I believe we can safely assume that basically any option you’d like to pursue is open to you – with the possible exception of becoming a Seer, though I don’t think that’s where your interests lie.” Hermione had enough experience with McGonagall to recognize the twitch at the corner of her mouth that would’ve turned into a smirk in a witch with less self-control.

Hermione nibbled on the little bit of skin hanging off her left thumb before she answered. “I don’t think I want to be an Auror. But please don’t tell Harry or Ron that, Professor. I don't want to disappoint them by choosing something else. I think they still sort of assume it’ll be the three of us going into the same career path. I think there are other places I can make a bigger difference.”

“Is that what you want, Miss Granger?” 

“Yes, Professor, I do. I don’t understand how everyone can just be so… so…” She waved her hands as a sign of frustration. “I really don’t know how to explain it any better, but there’s just so much that is just  wrong about how people in the Wizarding World react. And everyone just seems okay with it, whether it’s Muggle-borns, magical creatures, or even just society in general!”

Minerva struggled to keep a straight face at Hermione’s outburst, but it certainly brought back some fond memories of the rants one of her best friends would let loose every once in a while. Before she could offer any sort of response, Hermione continued her rant.

“There’s this group in the Muggle world, you see, and while everyone laughs about them, they’ve become quite well-known, mostly for how they encourage girls to be strong, brave, and smart. And I think the Wizarding World could really learn from that!  _ Girl Power _ , that’s what they call it!”

“Miss Granger…” Minerva spoke a little forcefully. “Thank you for that explanation,” she allowed herself a small smile. “While I think I understand what you’re trying to do, I believe the best course of action right now is for you to focus on your upcoming O.W.L. examinations, and we can continue this discussion afterwards, if you like. I have no doubt that you will go on to make that difference, I would just caution you to remember to take care of yourself. Approach things one at a time, and you’ll discover it’ll be much easier to succeed.” She briefly looked at the clock hanging on her office wall. “Now, I do believe it is about time for you to head over to the greenhouses for your Herbology class?” She gave Hermione a pointed stare, encouraging her to get up and leave… so she could write that letter she felt would really contribute to that desire to make a difference. 

********** 

Hermione knew she was being a little unkind, if only in her head, about her friends’ choice to take Divination instead of Ancient Runes. After all, that’s exactly what her mother had reminded her off during Easter break.  _ “Hermione, darling,” _ she had said,  _ “you know how we feel about science in this house, but please don’t forget that not everyone has the same affinities and abilities. Yes, society needs scientists, but it also needs storytellers and artists. Don’t be so quick to dismiss people who are not like you!” _ So that’s what Hermione had tried to do, since returning from break: to be a little kinder, to at least try to understand. To be a little less irritated when the other girls in her dormitory were giggling over the latest Quidditch or music star. And because she was so deep in thought, she missed the fact that an owl was headed straight for her… until it landed on the table on front of her, drawing the attention of all the people around her.  _ Owl post? In the middle of the day? _ she thought to herself, before removing the letter and offering the owl a treat in payment. 

A Muggle envelope, but the handwriting wasn’t her mothers. Or her father’s, for that matter. Hermione could feel a frown starting to build on her forehead. Who else did she know from the Muggle world that knew she was at a Wizarding school? She turned over the envelope a few times, trying to find any clues that would help her determine if this was regular, harmless mail… or a new-but-delayed version of last year’s hate mail. 

“Go on, Hermione! Open it! Don’t you want to know who’s sending you mail?” asked Parvati. She’d noticed that Hermione was trying, even though she was still herself, and with Lavender basically away with the faeries over Ron, she needed to find other friends. 

“I have no idea! I don’t recognize the handwriting, and I can’t for the life of me figure out who would send me Muggle mail here!” Hermione shrugged and cast one more detection spell for safety before opening the envelope. It was actually several pages of really fancy stationery, with no real identifying features. So she did the most logical thing she could think of: she turned to the bottom of the very last page to see if the letter was signed. 

The rest of her classmates – basically anyone who was really in the Great Hall – would remember this day as the day that the ever unflappable, always serious Hermione Granger would drop her goblet in shock and be rendered absolutely speechless… before letting out the most ear-piercing squeal of girlish excitement heard in decades.


	2. ... Encourage others!

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I'd like to think I know you a little after all the stories Minerva has told me about you, which means you'll already know who I am. What you probably don't know is that Minerva and I are second cousins. Our parents always encouraged us to write letters, so in addition to being cousins, we became really good friends. _

_ The first time we met in person, Minerva had just quit her job as an Auror to go teach at Hogwarts and I was a visiting researcher in Oxford. We spent a whole afternoon at the Eagle and Child, swapping stories and drinking tea of all things. We discovered our shared passion for justice, equality and fairness, and we discovered that we both believed that education is the most important tool in achieving this. When Minerva told me about your efforts on behalf of house elves last year, I recognized a lot of the challenges you faced from my own life. There are a number of things I’ve learned so far, and it would be my pleasure to share some of these lessons with you, in the hope that you can take advantage of these experiences.  _

_ First of all, it is important to remember that real change, enduring change, happens one step at a time. It may be disheartening when the change you aim for is met with constant opposition or resistance. I felt the same way, early on in my career, when no law firm would hire me, and the idea that men and women deserved equal treatment was outright laughed at. But, remember, all it takes is for one person to believe. One person to join you. For me, that one person was my husband, Martin. _

_ Secondly, don’t be afraid to continue fighting for the things you care about. But, most importantly, try to do it in such a way that will lead others to join you. Society in general will be resistant to change, because change is inconvenient. It’s bothersome, and it’s so much easier to continue doing things the same way. People tend to think of trend setters as bothersome and inconvenient. To get the change you want, you have to convince enough people that you are not inconvenient, but someone who’s got the right idea.  _

_ Thirdly, when a thoughtless or unkind word is spoken, best tune out. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you this, but if someone is responding to you in anger or unkindness, what they’re really trying to do is provoke you. They want to undermine your agency, your power of persuasion… and what better way to do that than by making you respond in anger. Reacting in anger or annoyance will not advance your ability to persuade. So, hateful and thoughtless as their comments might be, just ignore them, and remember… they wouldn’t respond to you like that, if they didn’t feel threatened by your ideas! _

_ And finally, remember that often in life, those things that you regard as an obstacle in your path to achieve change, actually turn out to be great, good fortune. If the change you seek now isn’t happening, maybe that just means the time isn’t now. Do not give up, but instead, try, try again.  _

_ Every good wish, _

_ Ruth Ginsburg _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ruth Bader Ginsburg was an associate justice of the Supreme Court of the United States from 1993 until her death on September 18, 2020. She was nominated by President Bill Clinton, replacing retiring justice Byron White, and at the time was generally viewed as a moderate consensus-builder. She eventually became part of the liberal wing of the Court as the Court shifted to the right over time. Ginsburg was the first Jewish woman and the second woman to serve on the Court, after Sandra Day O'Connor.


End file.
